


What A Catch

by venom_thriller



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Teleportation, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_thriller/pseuds/venom_thriller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is recovering from a bad break up that could destroy him. It takes an otherworldly force to get him on the right track and that otherworldly force happens to be in the form of a guy named Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Catch

Bert fucking McCracken. Gerard huffed a laugh and almost tripped over his feet. The sidewalk seemed to sway under him and he stopped for a second to steady himself on the brick wall. The mostly empty bottle in his hand sloshed hollowly and he tried to remember if he had drank a first bottle of vodka before he had left. He should have stopped hours ago. Should have. Didn’t mean he wanted to. The cold winter air nipped at his skin and he vaguely realized he should have grabbed a jacket before he stumbled out of his apartment. Come to think of it, he shouldn’t have left at all. New York was dangerous to walk around at midnight but, hey, maybe Gerard wanted to get murdered. And maybe he was being dramatic right now but Bert had been his life. He had been The One. The way it ended didn’t justify the five years they had been together or the three years before that when they had been friends. The booze was giving him the sensation of spinning. His vision was swimming and he felt the alcohol burning his throat as it crept back up. He tried to wash it down with more vodka and leaned against the wall, feeling like he would pass out any second. He should go home. He tried taking a step but failed to do the simple task and found his face getting rapidly closer to the concrete under him. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact, and panicked when he didn’t feel anything. Instead, warmth surrounded him. Was he dead? Could you die by falling? Maybe if you’re drunk enough. They would find him in the morning. The pathetic loser who decided to go on a drunk walk through a dangerous neighborhood at night and ended up dying by falling down.

A voice whispered in his ear. “You can open your eyes now.”

Gerard slowly opened his eyes. A guy a little shorter than him was holding him up in an awkward hug-like embrace. Gerard gave him a lopsided smile, admiring the beauty of the guy. He seemed to glow under the light of the streetlamp

“You’re pretty. Can I- Can I draw you?” He slurred, leaning into him when a cold wind blew past. “Wha’s’yur name?”

The guy laughed, wow that was a good sound, and started rubbing Gerard’s arms, trying to warm him up. “Frank.” He shifted, getting Gerard into a proper standing position. “Do you have anyone waiting up for you Gerard?”

He shook his head sadly. Frank was so soft and nice and not Bert. He rested his head on Frank’s shoulder. A couple of guys passed by on the opposite side of the street. One wolf-whistled and the other called them faggots. Frank held Gerard closer.

“Do you want to see the world with me, Gerard?”

Gerard looked up at Frank, frowning. He squinted as if Frank’s face would give away the meaning behind his words. Slowly, he nodded. Frank’s entire face seemed to light up with a smile. Gerard smiled back, uncertain about what he just agreed to. Frank pressed a kiss against his lips and he sighed, deepening it. He felt light headed, warm and tingly and like he was floating and this was probably the best kiss anyone in the world has ever had. The strange sensations felt as intoxicating as the vodka. He pulled Frank closer, desperately, and Frank let him. The more he kissed Frank the better he felt. Gerard groaned and tried to grind against him, confused and disappointed when Frank pulled back.

“You’re drunk, Gerard. We can’t do anything else.”

Gerard whined and tried to pull Frank against him again. Frank laughed and shook his head.

“Go to sleep, Gerard.”

“But-“ Gerard stopped and looked around. He was laying own in his bed yet he couldn’t recall even walking back to the apartment. He sat up. “What the fu-“ Frank grabbed his face, kissing him then pushing him down.

“Sleep.”

Gerard nodded dumbly and closed his eyes, vaguely aware of Frank tucking him in.

His dreams were a mesh of indecisive situations that he couldn’t quite make out. Consciousness began leaking through and he blinked his eyes open. His room was dark but his phone said it was noon. His head was pounding. He sat up and groaned. There was a bottle of water and Advil on his nightstand. Did Bert leave them? Suddenly, yesterday’s events came crashing down on him. The break up, how badly he took it, the vodka… He sort of remembered leaving the apartment but he couldn’t recall how he got back. He sighed and laid down, trying to piece things together. He was walking. It was dark. And there was a guy? No, that part was too fuzzy. He dreamt of a guy? Frank, there was a guy named Frank in his dream. He eyed the Advil and slowly grabbed the bottle, dry swallowing a couple. He probably made it back to the apartment, knew how horrible he was gonna feel in the morning and set that out himself.

The picture of him and Bert that was usually on his nightstand was gone and he knew it was probably broken somewhere. He curled up on himself. It was hard to believe it was over. Just like that. Bert had said he was too needy and kept him on a short leash and that’s why he was leaving. Not because he kept sneaking in at 4 in the morning smelling like booze and sex. And cigarettes. They had quit together. Gerard could really use a cigarette right now. He sighed. That would require him getting dressed and going somewhere to buy them. He would have to go outside. Where there was sun. And people. Why did everything have to be so difficult.

He sat up slowly and grabbed the sketchpad hanging precariously at the edge of the bed. Doodling always helped. He stared at the blank page. He could see nothing. Great. He grabbed the pencil on his night stand and started the outline to a face. He began to fill out the details and the more it looked like a person, the more familiar it got. He smiled when he recognized it as dream guy. Frank. The more he thought about it, the more vivid he got. The kiss. His laugh. Gerard’s stomach churned and he though the drawing aside in favor of running to the bathroom. He made it just as two bottle’s worth of vodka made its way back up.


End file.
